


Accept us

by Melody714



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Monsta X (Band), Video Games - Fandom
Genre: A week of fun, Care of fans, M/M, Showki, jookyun - Freeform, kihyun holds a secret, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody714/pseuds/Melody714
Summary: A competition was organized for fans of Monsta X, in which the prize was to spend with the boys of the week (from Monday to Sunday). To the surprise of the vocalists, five youngsters became the winners. A room with small single rooms and a large shared room for fun and relaxation was rented for all twelve.What will happen during this week?Will it change anything in the life of each participant?#ShowKi#JooKyun#Monsta XPs. Modeled slightly on the Wanna One "Zero Base" program.





	1. Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
Recently, I have been reading systematically placed stories. They threw over a dozen great inspirations.  
This is my first story published here. I am asking for your understanding.
> 
> Sorry for the language mistakes, my English sucks.  
I encourage you to read.
> 
> Ps. It's thanks to you nikkiyeollie.

Winter has just arrived in South Korea, temperatures dropping to close to zero degrees Celsius. It was a period where most of the K-POP bands did not give concerts but focused on creating and training. One of the groups was just in the dance hall, stretching.

\- The last tour was divine! \- Minhyuk squealed happily, sitting on the floor.  
  
\- Fans from Europe really are amazing. I haven't experienced such an injection of energy for a long time. \- added Kyun.  
  
\- We need to add a few other countries for the next route. \- Jooheon suggested.  
  
\- Great idea! \- Wohno clapped.  
  
The cheerful conversation was interrupted by the click of a moving door handle.

\- Hello boys. \- The manager said, stepping inside.  
  
\- "Good morning" - they answered with a chorus.

\- I have something to announce. As there is a bit of peace now, the company decided to announce a competition for Monbebe. The reward will be to spend a week with you at the play center. You will have duties such as training but very limited, so that you can also rest. Competition results in a week. Until then, practice as scheduled. Anyone have something to suggest?

The faces on the boys' faces were ridiculous at best. They looked at each other in amazement, every now and then looking at the man. They didn't know what to think about you. They just had contact with the fans and here again ... and as part of "rest". The man, seeing their embarrassment, sighed, patting Shown on the shoulder.

\- We will try to choose reasonable people. I know you can do it. As an encouragement, I will say that you will not be recorded and watched so rigorously, you've finally done a good job.  
  
Shownu looked at everyone, after a moment nodding his agreement.  
  
\- Well, next week there will be results.  


...One week later...

The boys sat on the couch in the dormitory, waiting for the results. They connected the laptop to the TV so that it could be played on a larger screen. They waited in silence that slowly annoyed them.

\- Uh, when will they let you know!? \- Jooheon sat, hugging the pillow to himself.

\- Kihyun, refresh, maybe it has already happened. \- Wohno suggested, leaning over the younger one.

\- Good, good. \- he replies, refreshing the mail. A quiet beep, everyone upright.

\- Is! Open! \- Exclaimed Minhyuk delightedly, soon after he got a headshot from Hyungwon.

\- Quieter! I'm sleepy. \- He whispered.

\- Why are you sitting here! To bed! \- Minhyuk already wanted to treat a friend with a pillow, but he got another in the face.

\- Shut up! \- Changkyun hissed, turning his head to the television.

Kihyun just shook his head, pressing the red envelope icon. Short content as well as a movie file and document jumped out. In one move he invaded the film, opening it.

\- Hello Monsta X. I wanted to introduce you to the winners of the competition with whom you will spend a week. \- eomma of the band paused the video.

\- Wait, the "winners"? So there are several people. I heard right? \- Shownu buddies asked with his usual poker face.  


\- Obviously. \- Ki replied resuming the recording.

\- I will present to you the winning recording. The theme was "Monsta X music in my daily life" and I will tell you that it may surprise you. Listen. After recording it will provide the rest of the information.

The manager's face disappeared, showing the image of various fairy-tale characters gathered in a circle and in the middle five with different instruments. It was a recording from some game, but even Minhyuk didn't know which one. The camera frame has changed, more precisely showing the five characters inside. One of them the largest, was a cat-man in purple armor, holding something like a wrapped trumpet, the other, very small, shone with the colors of a rainbow, holding a harp, another, more reminiscent of a man in heavy, silver armor, was efficiently balancing the guitar, while the other two were like elves holding a flute and a bell. The inscription "Monsta X - Shine Forever" appeared and then they heard their song and the characters in a larger circle began to dance various dances. The boys looked hypnotized. They closed their eyes, trying to empathize. Ki started. He could feel the sounds of bells and harps piercing his spine. He liked these delicate instruments. He opened his eyes, looking more closely at the musicians. When they finished playing, they lined up in a straight line to the camera and waved.

\- Wow, that was awesome! - Kyun could not get over the admiration.

\- I don't know about you, but I got a few shivers on my back. \- Ki added, giggling.

\- I need to check what game this is! \- Minnie howled, taking a picture of the screen.

\- Maybe we'll find out soon. \- Hyungwon replied.

\- I hope you liked it. It presents five players from Guild Wars 2 playing your song from the instruments available in the game. We were able to identify people and it will be a group of three girls and two boys. They are to arrive in Korea by the end of this week and next week will be the prize. The place of your rest will be the entertainment hall in the west of Seoul. In the document you have the rest of the information and helpful instructions. See you on Saturday before the meeting.

Not much thinking they opened the document file. Photos of five players with assigned characters from the game appeared to their eyes. They read the descriptions carefully.

\- Damn, we have girls from England, Brazil and Poland, and boys from Egypt and the USA.

\- Yeah and one of the girls, this one with glasses is even older than Shownu! - Jooheon laughed, pointing at the leader. The fact was 28 years old and he was 27.

\- Poland? Wait, this is not a country neighboring Germany? - Kyun scratched his head.

\- Yes, Polish studies are quite a popular field of study with us. - Hyungwon replied, getting up lazily. - I'm going to sleep, Good night.

\- Go sleep, I still think.

\- Don't sit down Kihyun, okay?

\- Do not worry. I won't be sitting long. Good night. - Ki smiled warmly at Shown, urging everyone to go to bed.

He stretched his arms and legs on the sofa once more calmly reviewing the document file. He was looking at the pictures together with the notes. There were even little mentions of their characters in the game.

\- _Looks like we'll have two minors._ \- Kihyun analyzed, writing down more important things. He preferred to prepare in various aspects, even in cooking. The age difference between young people was significant but not discouraged. Another thing worried him. Some names and surname were quite difficult to say.

-_ There may be a problem with communication._ \- He thought, then shook his head. - _Do not rush with the conclusions._

He wrote down a list of suggestions to pack, then turned off the equipment and went to the room. He entered quietly so as not to wake up the others, climbed into his playpen, dipping into a warm quilt. They will see how things go when they meet the kids.

To be continued.  



	2. Awakened feeling

The waiting week passed imperceptibly. The boys were preparing for a meeting and a week of rest at that time. Kihyun, like him, did everything to make sure he was done. Despite the busy schedule, he prepared packing lists for everyone, and he studied cookbooks from their guest countries. Everyone saw his enthusiasm, but also how tired he was. During the last exercise, he could barely stand on his feet at the end of the day.  


\- Ki, take a rest, because you'll pass out.  


\- But I have to make dinner.  


\- You don't have to do anything, we'll do it ourselves. \- Shownu grabbed Kihyun and firmly led him to the room. He helped take off his sweatshirt and handed a towel. Seeing that he could not win anything, he obediently nodded and went to the bathroom.  


\- Just make sure they don't blow up the kitchen. \- he whispered as he walked away.  


\- Ok.

Warm water relaxed his tense body. It was an intense week. The schedule was very tight and they were rarely together at that time, except maybe for dance exercises. Jooheon and Changkyun were in the studio, Wohno and Hyunwoo in the gym, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk had commercials. He himself took part in singing lessons. On the one hand, he was a bit sad, on the other, the teacher with whom they had lessons was great. Individual classes did him good from time to time. She always praised his soft voice. He would not say, he liked compliments, made him feel better, but recently he was lacking on the part of his friends. They've gotten somehow serious lately. True, they grew up, but they promised themselves that they would still be young and prone to goofing around. Their bee and wolf were still going crazy even on stage and it was nice to see it. Unfortunately, he and Shownu didn't have the chance to play like that. He missed it. A tear that he didn't feel involuntarily flowed from his eye. He sighed heavily, turning off the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist, coming out from under the shower. The only mirror in the room was completely fogged up. He put his hand in one stroke, revealing his reflection in it. He looked bad. He snorted under his breath, touching his forehead against the surface.  


\- _What's the matter with me? I can not calm down._  


\- Kihyun! Is everything alright ?! \- he heard a worried voice outside the door.  


\- Yeah ... Yes. I'm leaving now, sorry! \- he grabbed a second towel, wiping his body quickly, then throwing it on his head. He moved the lock, then slightly opened the door. Jooheon stood next to him, looking uncertain. He did not like to see his Eomma in such a state.  


\- For sure?

\- Yes. Sorry, I made a sauna. - he replied quickly, passing by his friend. He better not see his red eyes. He quickly put on a sweat suit, then climbed onto the bunk bed, throwing a warm quilt.

\- And Kihyun, one more thing. Tomorrow after training, they take us to the hairdressers. We can dye our hair as we want. - cried the bee, before entering the bathroom.

\- Ummm, thanks. - Ki's muffled voice was heard. He buried his head in the pillow, trying to remain calm, but after a while, delicate tears began to soak the pillow.

\- _Why does it hurt so...  
_

He opened his eyes. Darkness enveloped the room. He blinked a few times, adjusting his visual acuity. He turned his head sideways, looking at his watch. It arrived at 3am. He slowly rose to a sitting position, listening to the surroundings. His other roommates slept peacefully, sometimes snoring. He looked at each of them in turn, smiling under his breath. The last person he looked at was Shownu. He slept without his shirt as usual, his sculpted arm lying freely on the quilt, and his slightly exposed chest rose steadily up and down. He was handsome, strong and sexy. He envied him the physical strength he had. Suddenly he felt a warm stomach and severe chest pain. He grabbed a piece of tracksuit at the heart, shrinking into a ball.  


\- It hurts again. - he whispered, scratching his throat. - Uh .. water.  
He slowly stepped down from his bed, trying to open the door as quietly as possible. He slipped, tiptoeing to the kitchenette. He turned on the light in the eaves, finding a jug of filtered water. He poured himself into the glass, adding some strawberry juice. He dipped his lips in relief. He drank the contents, sighing. His eyes stung mercilessly. Fortunately, the pain stopped.  


\- Kihyun?  


\- Aa..hyumm! - he jumped in surprise, covering his mouth with his hand so as not to squeak aloud. He turned around, meeting the leader standing a few steps behind him. He was sleepy and worried. His hands were on his hips and the chest shone bare. His attitude intimidated him, making him feel the rising heat on his face.  


\- _When he came in. I heard nothing._ \- Ki thought. He leaned against the table top, hiding his face from his friend, tilting his head strongly to the ancestor. Shownu did not miss it. He came closer, placing his hand on his lowered head. He gently disheveled slightly wet hair, whispering.  


\- Are you okay?  


\- Yes.  


\- For sure. I saw you were crying and now you are red. - he replied, hand sliding Ki onto the neck, thumb massaging the skin behind the ear. He twitched at the pleasant touch and that little bit of tenderness so longing. He did not want to lie to him, but he also knew that he should not burden him with his problems. He raised his head, smiling like that always.  


\- I'll take some medicine soon. It will be fine. I'm sorry I woke you up.  


\- If something happens, don't be afraid to talk.

\- Good, Dad Bear. \- he patted the leader on the shoulder, chasing him toward the bedroom. He looked at his younger colleague for a moment, then disappeared behind the door. Ki waited a moment, feeling his legs begin to fail. He sank to the ground, burying his face in his lap. The body began to tremble, and the eyes became wet again with tears. A soft sob was coming out of his warm throat and the pain in his chest flared up again, making him sick. He was afraid of it, he was afraid that it would turn into something bigger. These innocent games and closeness finally made him love him. He loved him not as a friend but as a man.

\- I'm sorry, Shown ... I'm nasty.

Alarm clocks sounded in both bedrooms. The sun was coming into the rooms, waking the sleeping residents. Wohno sprang up first. He stood up, dragging his last body. He reached for the phone, switching off the alarm. He was showing 7 o'clock. He scratched his head, raising one eyebrow. Why did Kihyun not wake them up? It's quite unusual. He looked at the message in which the young man should lie, but he was not there. He patted Shownu and Hyungwon, trying to wake up.  


\- Guys, get up! 7 o'clock on the clock!  


\- Hmmm. 15 more minutes  


\- Eh. I'm going to look for Ki. Let him tire with you.  


\- He's not in bed? - Shown raised his head sharply, looking at his friend.  


\- And there is none. - he replied. Without waiting, the eldest sat down, put on the first, better undershirt, and quickly headed for the door. Surprised, Wohno followed him. They steamed into the kitchen, but nobody was there. So they headed for the living room, where they noticed the figure lying on the sofa under the blankets. Shownu sighed as he approached their doom. Kihyun slept peacefully, but he noticed visible sacks under his eyes.  


\- Was he crying? - Wohno whispered to Shown, leaning on his shoulder.  


\- Probably. Something was bothering him yesterday. He woke up at 3 am and was sitting in the kitchen. It was red.  


\- Maybe he has a fever?  


\- Try to wake up the rest and I'll stay with him. \- Wohno nodding head to the other boys room, while Shownu gently put a hand to Ki's forehead. He smiled. Luckily he didn't have a fever, but he was still warm.  


\- Ki? Kihyun.  


\- Hmm?  


\- It's after seven. Wake up.  


\- Oh shit!  


Ki rapidly rose up, cursing a moment, feeling strong, throbbing pain pierces his head. He grabbed the back of the sofa, placing his other hand on his face. Concerned leader sat behind him, rubbing his back.  


\- Take it easy. Wohno wakes everyone up.  


\- Excuse me. I'll get it right now.  


\- No. We agreed yesterday that breakfast would be made by Jooheon today. If you have to stay in bed.

\- No! I want to go. I feel good.

\- Kihyun. - he whispered anxiously.

\- Really. Thanks for waking up. - Ki got up from the sofa, passing Shown. He just followed him, sighing.

They sat in the car, carefully discussing among themselves. Today was a really busy day and the reward was a visit to hairdressers. Everyone thought about what color to dye their hair. Everyone but Kihyun. He rested his head on the car window, staring blankly at the changing surroundings. This did not escape the youngest member of the band. Changkyun sat quietly next to his older colleague, gently resting his head on his shoulder. Ki awoke, looking at the weight next to him.

\- I can?

\- You already laid it down. - he ran his hand through the blond hair of the youngest.

\- Have you decided yet?

\- What did I decide?

\- What hair color will you paint!

\- Aaa. I think I'll come back to pink ones.

\- Nice. - Kyun hugged his shoulder, humming merrily.

\- Do you like it so much?

\- Yes. You look beautiful.

Ki chuckled at the compliment, thanking the toddler for improving his mood. He didn't notice that one person was staring at him, smiling with him. When they arrived, everyone got a different hairdresser / hairdresser and then went to a small spa. As it turned out, only Shownu and Minhyuk did not make much change, remaining with their brown and blond color. Changkyun came out with a black head, sitting next to two blond heads looking through the newspapers. Immediately after him appeared Wohno, improving the bangs of silver hair and then Hyungwon, whose black hair was slightly resting on his shoulders. They were just waiting for Ki.

\- Anyone know what Kihyun chose? - Minnie called, looking at the others.

\- I know, but I won't tell. - Kyun replied, turning his head from the inquisitive look of hyung.

\- Say it!

\- No!

\- Wait, you'll see soon. - Jooheon finished the quarrel, nudging the boys. At that moment, the expected individual appeared behind the wall. Everyone looked at him and was speechless. Ki walked slowly towards them and pink hair moved with his every step. On the right temple was a white flower, giving it charm.

\- You look amazing! - Kyun ran up to his friend, smiling impishly. - Honestly, I missed that look.

\- Thanks, toddler. For you, however, in black is best.

He looked at the others. Everyone was smiling broadly, praising his appearance. Even a serious Shownu stepped closer with a small smile and whispered.

\- You are beautiful.

\- Um. Thanks. - a rhyme covered the cheeks of a happy young man. He looked shyly at his friend. He looked at him with a warm look, so to hide his embarrassment, he answered with the same. He smiled warmly at his group. On my family. To end the day well, they jumped to the restaurant for dinner, late in the evening, returning to the apartment. They got ready quickly and went to sleep. After all, a great day tomorrow. They meet the kids.

To be Continued...


	3. First impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out to me a lot of debt. O.o"  
If I was bored, I'm sorry. >.<

Saturday welcomed the residents of Seoul with a cloudless sky, unfortunately with a low temperature. The boys fidgeted in bed, trying not to lose the heat they accumulated overnight. They didn't feel like getting up, for nothing in the world.  


\- Uh! Guys get up! \- the door to the bedroom room slammed open. Pink hair pushed into the room, pinching her colleagues on the leg, and on the hand or cheeks.  


\- Eomma! It's too cold! \- Jooheon groaned, pulling the covers harder on yourself.  


\- I'm not your Eomma! Now get up and embrace! \- Ki with a fierce smile, continued to wake up. Kyun sat on the bed, scratching his neck. Today's Kihyun was nothing like yesterday's Kihyun. And good. He always wanted to see that beaming face.

\- I'm getting up. \- the youngest came down, grabbing the towel. On departure, slapped Minhyuk  head, hearing his loud howling under the covers. Ki just sighed, leaving his colleagues room. In the doorway meets Wohno, as usual, without a shirt.  


\- How do you feel, pink hair?  
  
\- Exceptionally good. Thanks. The rest got up?  
  
\- Hyungwon is left. - he heard a second voice. Hyunwoo stood in the door frames of their bedroom, scratching his shoulders.

\- What do I have with him! Hyungwon!!! \- he passed the oldest, stealing into the room. He stood by the bed of a sleepy turtle, looking for a protruding leg from under the thick layer of quilt. He noticed his target, prepared his finger and shot into the skin. The boy began to fidget under the bed, issuing incomprehensible murmurs. It didn't work, so Ki pulled the blanket off his friend's body.

\- Come on!

\- Get up! We are about to leave! Today we will meet kids!  
  
\- Uh... getting up.

It surprised Kihyun. It was usually hard to wake him up, and here Hyungwon got off the bunk bed, guided slowly into the bathroom. Satisfied with the behavior of a team member, he left the room and headed for the kitchen. He began to prepare breakfast for everyone. He was in no hurry, they still had some time to leave. He was breaking more eggs in the pan when he felt a gentle touch on his back. He turned his head, encountering the beaming face of maknae.  
  
\- Help with something?  
  
\- Hmm. If you want, please unfold the dishes.  
  
\- Sure.  
  
The youngest reached into the hanging cabinet, pulling out plates and cups. He unfolded in the right places, still grabbing the jug, filling the glasses with juice.

\- You are loved.  
  
\- Here you are. Anything else I can do?  
  
\- Moment? Are you nervous Asked Ki, spreading scrambled eggs on plates. The youngest combed the black hair, crookedly smiling.  
  
\- Aissh. You must have noticed.  
  
\- Don't worry, we'll get along with them.  
  
\- The thought of how much I have to translate, until my throat goes dry. \- sat down in his place, thanking for a slightly larger portion. Ki took a break from the conversation, calling the others to the table.

\- Hahaha, I have news for you. \- Kihyun sat in his chair, adding. \- The oldest girl also has a bit of a problem with foreign languages. He will probably use a special electronic translator, so we won't be able to speak too quickly.  


\- Good tip.  
  
\- What are you talking about?  
  
\- About how to behave and what behaviors to be ready during the meeting. \- Ki replied, looking at Shownu sitting next to him. He pulled back slightly, the elder didn't notice, unfortunately Changkyun did.  
  
\- Hmm. What do you mean exactly?  
  
\- We must speak very slowly, because one will use an interpreter, and it is possible that the youngest will come to us to hug.  
  
\- All in all a fact.

After a moment of silence, the others joined the meal. A discussion broke out among the team members. They discussed everything thoroughly, sharing their ideas and remarks.

\- Changkyun, Jooheon, Kihyun, we are counting on you.

\- As always. \- Kyun groaned.

Everyone thanked for the meal, helped organize the dishes, embraced themselves and left the dormitory. A car with their manager was waiting downstairs. They greeted and took their places. During the trip, Kihyun again became absent. He put the headphones on, staring at the phone screen.   
  
\- Our Eomma has been separating more and more recently. - Jooheon whispered to Changkyun, pointing with thumb at the hyung sitting in the back.

\- I know, but I don't want to ask him yet. Maybe he will get better during this vacation.  
  
\- Let's hope. I start to worry.

Hyunwoo heard the whispers, looking out at the pink-hair out of the corner of his eye. He thought them right. His beaming friend has been dying lately and he couldn't do anything because he couldn't get any information out of him. He frowned briefly, closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
The building in which the meeting was to be held was a well-known place for players and broadly understood gaming. On the ground floor there was a huge store with games and consoles. The next few floors housed rooms for players to use. Empty rooms with TVs or conference rooms. There were also restaurants and a lot of vending machines. It was a loud place, vibrant with life.

\- _Wow._ _It is a pity that there is no such place in my city._ \- the girl thought, squeezing the cuddly toy to her chest. She walked in silence next to a middle-aged man, looking around, trying to remember as much detail as possible. The man noticed it, putting a hand on her shoulder.

\- Take it easy. Do not worry. \- she heard, nodding her head in agreement. A few more steps and they stood in front of the frosted door. The man grabbed the door handle, pushing the door inside. The room was average size. A large table stood in the center with water and snacks, and several laptops closed. She also noticed a large plasma TV hanging on the wall. The obstructed windows blocked the quite strong rays of the morning sun. She looked at the man, trying to put together a sentence in English.

\- Is there internet?

\- Yes.

\- Can I connect my laptop?

\- Of course. Sit down. Soon the rest will come.

\- Hai.

She came inside taking one of the seats. She set the soft toy in front of her, reaching for the cover hanging on her side. She pulled out her laptop with accessories, connecting the appropriate contacts. Seeing that the girl was slowly acclimating, he left the room, probably going to the entrance to wait for the rest. She opened the laptop, looking for the messenger icon. Fortunately, shortly after hearing that the five of them won the competition, they created a chat group to keep in touch at all times. Everyone was active now, and she responded with a smile. She put her fingers on the keyboard, writing.

(chat view)

  
**Melody Kusukari:** I'm here.  
  
**Flooresa Garden:** We're just coming. \ ^ o ^ / I'm from Tubaro and Luminali. It's fun to talk live. They are so cute.

**Melody Kusukari:** Ocho. Sister complex, activation. >.<

**Flooresa Garden:** Don't overdo it! =.=

**Sir. Mark Gorondo:** I'm already on the stairs in the building. How are you feeling Melody? Equipment working?

**Melody Kusukari:** I didn't have to use it yet. Amazingly, I understand more than I thought. O.o

She raised her head at the sound of the door opening. A boy about her age, a little younger, passed them. Tall blond, well-built, wearing a black sweatshirt with print and dark blue jeans. The print obviously referred to their guilds in the game, presenting his coat of arms. Melody also wore a coat of arms. She raised her right hand in satisfaction, wearing a printed fingerless glove. He grinned as he approached. He put his hand on his friend's head, rubbing stubbornly.

\- I've always wanted to do this to you.

\- Commander enough. My hair will be like hay!

\- I give you for the last fits.

\- Hai. - she answered meekly.  
  
Although his colleague was younger than her age, he had more experience in the game for which she respected him. It happened that she needed his support and advice in real life. Anyway, the whole guild always supported and listened. The guild master was the best example. While developing the song Monsta X, which was not originally intended for the competition, and to celebrate the third year of the guild's existence, when he learned about the competition, he accelerated the whole process with the help of several older players. And this way they started and won. There were other cases. When needed, he logged into the accounts of absent players and performed daily missions so that they would not lose too much money and experience points. It was a great family, for which they thanked very much. She began to straighten her hair when a friend sat down in the next chair.

\- You've changed a bit since the last photo. You have lost a little weight and shortened your hair. - then he looked at the soft toy. - And Lugia still at your side, huh?

\- Yes. Thanks. Uh-huh. - she looked at herself. She was quite short and plump, even fat. Brown hair with purple highlights adorned her head, while glasses in black, full-rimmed glasses rested on her nose. The purple tunic slightly covered her inks, displaying large "bumpers". Dark jeans pants combined with jeans vest of the same color. She looked a bit like a uniform. She didn't feel bad. She's already used to herself. Sometimes you can't win with some diseases. She grabbed the soft toy, placing it on her knees. Tom, because that was the boy's name, he noticed the depression on his buddies face, hurriedly adding.

\- It's good.

\- I know.

At that moment they heard a short beep from the chat. They both looked at the screen, snorting.

  
(chat view)

  
**Dovaronto:** What's up, toddler !? Are you already in Korea? Was the trip safe? Have you met this band yet? Write something because there is no contact with you!

**Melody Kusukari:** Ohayo Master! Sorry, it was a crazy week of preparation. I travel without problems, except for my panic before flying and altitude. >.>

**Sir. Mark Gorondo:** We are currently sitting in the players' room, waiting for everyone to meet. No, we haven't met Monsta X yet. I also without problems.

**Flooresa Garden:** The three of us are already under the building. Everyone had a quiet flight.

**Dovaronto:** That's good. We were worried about you.

**Luminali Sun:** Sorry.

**Dovaronto:** Cool. And now a little "mothering". Be polite and bring no shame. Melody, Mark, look after the rest.

**Sir. Mark Gorondo:** This is it!

**Melody Kusukari:** We will look after each other. * thumb up *

**Flooresa Garden:** \ ^ o ^ /

**Tubaro Madome:** :)

**Luminali Sun:** \ ^ o ^ /

**Melody Kusukari:** We will finish. See you soon.

**Dovaronto:** Have fun toddler!

  
  
\- Melody! Mark!  


At the sound of their names, they raised their heads together, meeting the other three in the door. The youngest ran to them, throwing themselves at Melody.

\- We are!

\- I can see and hear. It's nice to meet Luminali live. - she hugged her friend tightly, rubbing her cheeks. Satisfied, the youngest put head on her chest, sighing dreamily.

\- Soft.

\- Hai. Hai. - Melody patted Luminala's head, admiring her long black hair, braided in two braids and wrapped in a bun. Amazingly, the hairstyle she had was very similar to the one that her character wore. The girl on her lap had a slightly darker complexion, and the dress reflected her love for various colors. The guild crest also had its place. He was visible on the back of the green blouse. The others burst out laughing at the turtles at the sight of the scene. Tubaro looked like a typical sixteen-year-old from Egypt, or so Melody seemed. Short cut, pitch-black hair, black eyes, dark complexion, slim body.

\- This fleece jumper thickens you. - Mark chuckled.

\- It's cold. - he replied, putting his hands in his pockets. The neck was decorated with a scarf with a coat of arms in which he liked to hide his mouth and nose.

\- _All of him._ \- Melody sighed to herself.

\- Don't overdo it. It's not so cold. - Cheerful Floores nudged him. She was a slim girl, with copper hair to the shoulder blades. The eyes glowed with intense green. She dressed girlish but the colors were subdued. A large badge with a coat of arms, shone on the chest, attached to the bolero.

\- Indeed, you look like Chise Hatori (The Ancient Magus Bride), except for this length of hair. - Melody replied, looking at her friend.

\- I'm a witch, hehe! - she joked, pretending to be enchanted in the air with her hands. We laughed at five, loosening the tension of waiting. Each took a chair next to the other, debating.

\- Remember, don't rush them. - Mark waved a finger.

\- I also have a suggestion. Maybe they call us with our names from the game. We will introduce ourselves, but I think that it will be easier for them. - Flooresa added, clapping her hands. Everyone liked the idea. To pass the time, they turned on Youtube, viewing the latest gaming videos.

The car stopped in the underground car park of the building. The vocalists got out of it, looking around. Although they were underground, they heard noise coming from above. They followed their manager. They left their jackets in the locker room, going to the floor intended for players. Shownu had to hold Minhyuk, who barely refrained from escaping. He was very eager to run up to the computers and play with other players. Kihyun and Changkyun also looked at the computer screens with interest. These three were known in the band for their penchant for games, especially Minnie. Summoned, they headed for the next stairs, where a man encountered halfway. He greeted with a handshake with their manager, then bowed towards the vocalists. They answered with the same.

\- The kids are here. Come. - he gestured for them to follow him. They passed many doors and then stood at the dull door. The man walked inside, inviting after a moment with a hand gesture. The guys inhaled in and out deeply, then went through the door. Five young people appeared to their eyes, standing straight at the table with a smile on their faces. Kihyun slowly recognized the players in front of him. They differed a little, but not so well as not to recognize them. His attention was caught by the cuddly toy that was held by the fattest of the group.

\- _Pokemon?_ \- he thought, then noticed that the band wanted to do their welcome. After execution they looked at new people. They looked at each other, nodding. Everyone showed the guild's coat of arms on their clothes.

\- We are warriors from the Chronicles of the Horizon of Hope guild. Nice to meet you. - Mark said loudly, then all five bowed. The team responded with the same slope and, at the manager's urging, everyone sat down at the table. There was a momentary awkward silence that another man broke.

\- I am responsible for the winners' stay in Korea. My name is Kou Hyuboo. As vocalists are known, I am asking you ... - he turned to the players. - Introduce yourself.

\- Melody, do you understand? - the blond whispered to the friend with the cuddly toy. She nodded, standing up.

\- Eeeee ... Uh. My name is Katarzyna Zachara. I am 28 years old and I live in Poland. In the game I have the name Melody Kusukari and I am a werecats in purple armor. On the video I kept Musical Verdarach, this trumpet. It is an honor to meet you. - she sat up quickly, burying her face in a cuddly toy. Mark chuckled, patting her shoulder, standing up next.  
  
\- My name is Tom Roders, I'm from the USA and I'm 26 years old. In the video I was a character with a guitar called Sir. Mark Gorondo. I like spicy food. I look forward to a fun week.  
  
\- Hello. I am Angela Birshos. I am 21 years old and I live in England. I played the flute. My character is Sylvari Flooresa Garden. I like playing and dancing. Nice to meet you.

\- Nur Hassan. 16 years old. I live in Egypt. I played the bell. My character is called Tubaro Madome. Hmm, I think that's it. Nice to meet you. - Mark shot the wheel in the back, making a displeased face. He only answered with a wave of his arms, hiding his face in a scarf. The blond man scratched his head, sighing, and the girls giggled. The vocalists also understood the allusion.

\- Do not worry. - Changkyun replied to Mark's apologetic gesture. The last of the girls got up cheerfully.

\- Hi, I'm Namira Alvi. I am 15 and I live in Brazil. I was playing a harp on the video, and my sweet character is Luminali Sun. Nice to meet you.  


\- Umm. We have an offer if we can still speak. - Dried Mark's hand.

\- We're listening. - Their guardian replied.

\- We came to the conclusion in the five of us that our names are hard to pronunciation, so the suggestion is that the members Monsta X turned to the names of the characters from our game. \- the boy started pointing at each person and repeating the names. - Melody, Mark, Flooresa, Tubaro, Luminali.

Relief was visible on the faces of the vocalists, to which five players responded with smiles and turtles among themselves. The managers nodded among themselves, rising from their chairs.

\- You have a few hours to meet. This building is available. We meet again here at 2pm to finish discussing the details. - then they left the room, leaving the singers and players alone. The climbers sighed, then laughed. Apparently no one liked the formalities.

\- Tell me something else about yourself. \- encouraged Kihyun.

\- Hmm. Maybe ask us questions so that we don't bore you. \- Mark replied.

\- Ok. Maybe each of you can say what she likes to do and what to play? - Said Minnie, fascinated.  


\- Our five are quite diverse in terms of games. For example, I like collaborative games such as Overwatch or LoL, Tubaro war and fighting games, Floores and Luminali in simulators and action games, and Melody especially platformers, racers and strategy games. And what do we like to do? Everyone will answer. Every day I study the direction of administration and in my free time I play, read books and skateboard.

\- I have a gaming companion! - Minhyuk squeaked.

\- I also play Overwatch! - Flooresa added cheerfully. All three scored a high five. - As I said, I like to play and dance. I recently finished a music school. I play the flute and sometimes write songs.

\- Me and Luminali are still learning. - Tubaro said. - I play football every day.

\- And I like to draw like Melody and plan to become an architect in the future.

Everyone's eyes turned to the heaviest one. She bit her lip. Mark, seeing her anxiety, spoke.

\- Melody is a nurse by profession. He likes to listen to music, draw and read manga, and play volleyball and badminton. He also gets along well with animals.

\- And what games do you like Melody? - this time Kihyun addressed the girl directly. She looked at the singer, then opened her mouth.

\- Pokemon, Ori and the Blind Forest, Tales of Vesperia, Heroes of Might and Magic. We'll play for a week, if you wanted to?

\- With great pleasure. - Ki answered with a warm smile. After a while the girl beamed. They asked a dozen or so questions, mainly how they met, how they lived. They briefly described their cities, after which they agreed to go eat something. If they had so much entertainment at hand, why not use it. Tubaro will stand next to the pistol automaton, after a while playing with Wohno and Jooheon. Luminali and Shownu sat in the seats of a racing game and Hyungwon standing behind them, recorded the duel with their phone, while Overwatch fans took their seats in front of computers, delving into the game, this time without Ki. He decided to accompany Melody and they returned to the room together.

\- You're not going to play Overwatch? - she asked slowly.

\- Will you be alone? - he looked at her surprised.

\- I do not mind.

\- I do not like situations like this. Let me accompany you.

\- Ok... Are you not tired of speaking English?

\- No.

Melody laughed, taking the chair in front of her laptop. She patted the other side by side. Kihyun nodded, sitting down. She put the soft toy on her lap, opening the laptop. She moved the desktop to the TV screen so that Ki could be better viewed. She reached into her backpack again, pulling out the pad.

\- Do you want to play, watch or cheer?

\- I will observe. Although I like to play, I'm the weakest. \- Kihyun snorted, scratching his head.

\- That's not true, in my opinion. \- she said, chuckling.

\- Thanks.

\- I think you'll like it. - Melody clicked the icon, connecting the pad to the consoles. The screen turned black, revealing the most beautiful game he had ever seen. The music emphasized the beauty of the game, making his shivers run down his spine again. Seeing his infatuation, Melody grabbed her translator by speaking.  
  
\- Ori and the Blind Forest opowiada o duszku Ori, który musi uratować las przed zagładą ze szponów czarnej sowy Kuro. Gra platformowa, zręcznościowa i trudna. (Ori and the blind forest tells the story of Ori, who must save the forest from destruction from the clutches of the black owl Kuro. Platform, arcade and hard game.) - She handed the interpreter and pointed her finger at her ear. After a while, Kihyun heard the Korean text. He looked at the device in surprise, then at the girl who started laughing at his expression. He joined himself after a while. He was glad that until now a shy person was opening up, at least to him. She chose the "Save 3" option and his eyes appeared title Ori, standing under something like a glowing cocoon.

\- It's a very hard stage and very stressful. If I swear, remind me. - Melody said, clenching the rain in her hand.

\- Ok.  
  
Kihyun heard a melody and the gameplay became dynamic in a few seconds. Melody had to flee from the rising water, but every now and then one jump did not hit the rock, or the monster threw the missile too late, sinking in the waves of water. He didn't even count on death. He kept saying 'you can do it', motivating. At 52 approaches, she finally fled from the water, closing this stage. Ki watched the scene, getting to know the so-called Kuro, the main evil. The music has also become somewhat dramatic. She captivated him. She touched emotions like no other. Melody raised her hand after the scene, giving Kihyun a high five.  


\- Thanks.  
  
\- Thank you too. I need to download this music.  
  
\- I thought so.  
  
The door opened, showing Mark and Changkyun. They went inside, holding cups with drinks.  
  
\- And you hid here. We were looking for you. \- Kyun said, giving surprised two drinks.  
  
\- Sorry. Somehow it came out. \- Ki answered, thanking for the drink. Melody nodded in thanks.  
  
\- Aaaa... you were passing Ginso Tree. It explains a lot to me. \- Mark added, looking at the screen, then sitting down next to a friend.  
  
\- And you know at least what time? \- Changkyun crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing at the others. Melody frowned at her watch.  
  
\- WHAT!!! Already 2pm?! \- she squealed. The other boys snorted under their noses. Time was running out fast. After a while the room was full again. They talked to each other without any restrictions, joking or making friendly pokes. The managers entered, surprised by how much the heroes had gathered at this stage. They no longer sat each group on a different side of the table, they sat differently enjoying each other's company.

\- I see that the acquaintance went well. Your stay will start tomorrow evening. You will meet there. The first three days, we will record material for publication, while the remaining days, you will record yourself and for your own publication. It was the winners' request.

At the words of manager Monsta X, everyone began to cheer. It was enough. Now they knew it would be the best week. They couldn't wait.  


The abandonment came quickly and without sadness because they knew that from tomorrow they would have enough of themselves. Coming to the dorm, the boys were as hot as ever.  


\- The kids are positive.

\- Maybe Flooresa will help us with the lyrics to the songs? \- suggested Jooheon. Kyun nodded at the idea. Others also found a common language. Shownu sat down next to Kihyun this time. He was worried about disappearing during free hours, and he felt a stronger prick in his chest when he found out he was alone with one of the girls. He tried to keep these thoughts out of his mind. He leaned slightly towards him.

\- How are your impressions? \- he asked.

\- I think it's going to be a fun week. \- he said, not boasting at him.

\- How's that girl?

\- Melody? Although the oldest, it is the quietest, but I was able to slowly open it. - Satisfiedly showed a picture of both of them with signs of victory and happy faces. - It also has a delicate soul that hardens when it feels adrenaline. And your impressions?  
  
\- The youngest, Lumi... - hang on a moment.

\- Luminali. \- Kihyun finished.

\- Luminali, cheerful, full of energy. She didn't bother. Has artist eyes.  


\- At first glance, they look like decent kids. \- he added Hyungwon, who was sitting in front of Ki and Shownu.

\- We'll see what happens tomorrow. - Exclaimed Wohno, shooting a photo of the whole group.

\- Yeah. We'll see. \- Ki said, turning his head to the window.  


To be Continued...


	4. Everyone is a child

Day zero has just arrived and with them their coveted play week. She fidgeted in bed, allowing her body to stretch. She sat on the bed, scratching her arms. The hotel room was small, neat but cozy. The window was obscured by dark curtains that effectively blocked most of the light. She got out of bed, grabbing a bottle of water. She took a few sips, squeezing her hand on the veil, then uncovered part, letting the light fall in. What she found behind the window sped her heart faster. The face was sleepy until now, regaining its luster with a flash of eyes.  
\- _I do not believe!  
_With that thought, she heard a loud knock on the door. She did not manage to answer when the door opened with a bang and the other four friends pushed inside.  
\- Melody! Snow!!!  
\- I see! We do the battle? - Melody hugged the amused Luminali with a smile.  
\- Let's wait for the boys from Monsta X and do battle with them? - Mark suggested.  
\- I think... - Melody broke, after a little of the reflection continuing. - ...maybe we can bombard them, meeting at the building?  
\- You're terrible, you know? - Tubaro grunted, though his expression indicated that he liked the idea.  
They looked at each other, nodding. They had more than half the day, so they returned peacefully to their rooms, changed their clothes and went down to breakfast together. Fortunately, the canteen was empty. They entered the room meeting their guardian's gaze. He waved a greeting to the youth, inviting them to the table. They sat down, thanking for the feast.  
\- Welcome. I hope you slept well.  
\- Thank you, Mr. Hyuboo. And you?  
\- As well, although we were setting tasks and missions for the first three days late.  
\- Sorry.  
\- There's no need to. I have asked for more understanding for you and for the members of Monsta X, because your sense of humor or some behavior may not be well received, and you have the right to behave a little bit your own way.  
\- Thank you very much and we will try not to overdo it. - Mark added, placing a portion of scrambled eggs on a plate. The rest of the time was spent talking, debating and minor games. Until departure.

**•¤('×[¤ ¤]×')¤• **

At that time, from the early morning, there was chaos in the dormitory Monsta X, literally. Kihyun didn't even pay attention to the scattered clothes lying in every room.  
\- Where are my socks!?!?! - shouted Wonho.  
\- Have you washed? - Ki answered flatly, transferring the laundry that was just finished to the dryer. Wonho continued to look pleadingly at the owner of the pink hair. He just sighed, looking at his watch.  
\- They'll be ready in 15 minutes.  
\- You are divine Kihyun-ah! I put you a chicken!  
\- I'll remember.  
So it was always. For larger trips or meetings, he controlled this mess. He knew where anyone had their clothes clean and dirty. At first, he liked to watch them, but unfortunately it got so annoying over time that it ended with a quarrel and the angry Kihyun left the dormitory. Then Hyunwoo always appeared and accompanied him during the "escape". He could afford to help or rather serve his colleagues, because he was packed from yesterday evening with the help of tips and his own plan. Fortunately, not only him. Hyunwoo and Changkyun are the few people who listen to him. Both boys were also packed and now they were helping the less-smart ones get together. Closer to dinner were the travel bags displayed in the corridor. Packing is over.  
\- Uh, I think I have to learn to pack the day before. - moaned Jooheon, improving the hair on his head.  
\- Good resolution, just hold on to him.  
\- Eomma? Are we packing a first aid kit?  
\- No. There is a first aid kit, and Melody is a nurse and will provide first aid.  
If it was a different roommate, he would have ripped it off, but he couldn't get angry at his maknae too much.  
\- Boys! Look out the window! - Minhyuk called from the living room.  
\- Oh shit!  
They stood by the windows, looking at the snow falling intensely. The nearby surroundings of their building were already covered with a large layer of white fluff, giving a somewhat festive look. The more enthusiastic members headed toward the exit, throwing jackets on.   
\- Battle!  
\- Your head will be all white!  
\- Don't hurt yourself!  
Everyone but Kihyun headed to the exit, putting on appropriate clothes. When leaving the living room, Hyunwoo looked at his friend. He stood leaning his arm on the window frame, wrapping his arms in a cross. The look was blank again, but there was a feeling of longing.  
\- _Kihyun, what's the matter with you?_ Are you not coming with us?  
\- What? Aaah... no. I will look after you.  
\- Did I say something wrong? You are not yourself lately.  
\- No. It's nothing. It will pass me. You will see.  
Hyunwoo nodded reluctantly, seeing the younger smile on his face, a sad smile. He didn't like it. It made him restless and felt stinging in his chest. After all, he headed for the door, slamming the door behind him.  
\- Hyung? - in the staircase he found the two youngest, staring at him questioningly. He sighed, placing his hands on their heads.  
\- Forgive me, I still don't know what's biting him. The worst thing is that he doesn't want to say anything.  
\- Maybe I'll try?  
\- Changkyun?  
\- I'm the youngest, but not as stupid as you think.  
He looked seriously at the eldest, then looked at Jooheon standing next to him. This one just snorted. He knew that if his younger colleague decided something, there is no apology. Shownu involuntarily embraced both, whispering.  
\- Thanks. I'm counting on you.  
\- It is known. Now let's have some fun!  
The three of them ran outside, straight into the fire exchange. Only Kyun dodged the shot, hiding behind Shownu's posture. The leader got in the face, motionless, while Jooheon hit the back of the head, losing balance, scoring beautiful soil, face to snow. The fun started.  
Ki stared at them from the window, sometimes giggling under the nose. Such moments careless valued most. The fact that they were not controlled in their own dormitory for several months gave them a lot of freedom. He did not cheat, but at that time he saw quite a lot of ambiguous signs from a certain pair. He was watching them now, throwing snowballs at their faces, laughing together. He felt a pleasant warmth in his heart, which was soon replaced by pain. He pulled out his phone, looking at the clock, then flinched at the feeling of vibration. He opened the chat, giggling. The picture showed five players they met, who now, well, besides Flooresa, had their faces painted with a black marker with rather indistinct faces, while Flooresa was holding a pen and a microphone with a grumpy face. The signature said it all.

(chat view)

~~picture~~  
**Melody Kusukari: Never fall asleep at Jigglypuff!!! T-T**  
  
Kihyun did not know the Pokemon universe very well, but he saw a lot of meme about the pink creature, who could sleep with singing and drew patterns with a marker on his faces. Everyone looked funny in this picture. In response, he shot a selfie and put on a chat.

(chat view)

**Yoo Kihyun:** You look cute. Ps. Thanks for the warning. xD**  
Melody Kusukari:** Uh! Now, I must wash face! >o<***  
Flooresa Garden:** You had to endure! Hi Ki! See what ingrates! They closed their ears when I sang to them!**  
Melody Kusukari:** Sorry, but your voice is fake. Play flute is ok, but singing...  
**Flooresa Garden: **You have the nickname "Melody" and you also fake it!  
**Melody Kusukari:** Because my soul is singing, not a broken throat!  
**Yoo Kihyun:** Girls, relax. -.-  
**Sir. Mark Gorondo:** You require the impossible. ^^ I have already washed. By the way, are you prepared for Kihyun?  
**Yoo Kihyun: **Yes. Now everyone is outside and playing like children.  
**Melody Kusukari:** Eeee! Why you're not waiting for us! * Sigh *  
**Yoo Kihyun: **Some people don't have strengths, even in my form.  
**Sir. Mark Gorondo:** Yeah. Minhyuk, I suppose.  
**Yoo Kihyun:** Exactly.  
**Melody Kusukari: **Get ready for revenge!

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, already trying to guess what revenge they are preparing for them. He went towards the kitchen, boiling milk. He dreamed of hot chocolate in peace and quiet. Then he heard the door slam.  
\- Cold! - Kyun pushed into the kitchen, hiding his hands in Kihyun's armpits. He squeaked at the feeling of coldness, leaping away from the source.  
\- You are stupid! And where gloves!  
\- I forgot. Hehe.  
\- Wet hands with warm water!  
\- Yes Eomma. - showing the elder tongue, he went to the sink, dropping the water to warm it up. They stayed in silence, interrupted by the stream of liquid and the bubbling contents in the pot.  
\- Hyung? What's happening? You recently subdued so as not you.  
\- What do you mean? - Kihyun raised an eyebrow.  
\- You close yourself up. When we drive, you don't sing or talk to us. Even now.  
The youngest sat down next, resting his forehead on the pink-haired shoulder, now placing his warm hands on his thigh. He pressed them lightly, wanting to let his friend know that he would not run away. Ki just sighed, knowing that Kyun is right and there is nothing to deny. Their maknae was very perceptive and could take it into account, but he was fed up with everything, especially his weakness. He felt worse and had no one to complain about. He bowed his head so that it lay gently on Kyun's head.  
\- Do you want hot chocolate?  
\- Sure.  
He stood up, walking to the oven. He poured brown powder into cups, stirring thoroughly. He set up the steaming dishes, his head still down. He was clearly trying to collect words.  
\- Hyung. Listen before you start. I know that you have resistances that to speak. I am the youngest, but mature enough to trust and confide in me. He wants you to smile at us again, joke and scream. We miss your brilliance.  
\- I should not blame you...  
\- Ki-hyung! At least I'll keep my mouth shut, not like some. - They both snorted under their noses. Pink-hair wrapped the cup in his hands, eyes straight ahead.  
\- For some time now I started to realize something that may threaten our team. I was able to suppress it, but lately it is becoming increasingly apparent. Attempts to silence have no effect and I am becoming like now. - takes a sip of a sweet drink. He opens his mouth again, but the words are stuck in his throat.  
\- Does it concern us all or one person? - Kyun asked, hoping to verify his suspicions.  
\- I... Uh... One...  
There is a long silence. Kihyun shake their head, taking a deep breath.  
\- I love Shownu... I think so. From the No.Mercy program. - puts his forehead on the table top, holding back tears. - I know I'm gross! That's why I tried to choke it, but it was getting harder. He feels all the more nasty knowing that I was trying to watch order myself and came by first.  
Seeing the suffering of pink-haired, Kyun approached him from behind, cuddling to his back.  
\- Csss. This will surprise you, but I want your story ended like in fairy tales. You really fit together.  
\- Changkyun-ah...  
\- You and Hyunwoo-hyung are like second parents to me. I have great respect for you and I feel warm when I see your innocent gestures towards myself.  
\- It was made for fans.  
\- You didn't feel the pleasure either? Shownu always beamed when he teased you and just looked at you so intensely. He didn't look at anyone else like that.  
\- Kyun. I shouldn't feel it at all. - he raised his face, looking at the black-haired man. The eyes were wet. The youngest also frowned, realizing that he had allowed himself too much. He was only to listen, not advise or persuade. He sat in the chair next to him.  
\- Sorry, hyung.  
\- No. Don't apologize. You want well and I appreciate it, but please do nothing. I will suppress emotions and I will be joyful again. It is easier now. Thank you. - he gave a tired smile, then got up, heading to the kitchen. - I will also prepare for others. If they start here they will shout for something warm.  
\- I will help. - Kyun offered.  
\- Thanks. You're loved.  
As Kihyun predicted, the other members of Monsta X came home after an hour, white, wet but happy. When they entered the kitchen, they saw steaming dishes, and two missing friends in a large room, browsing something on the phones. They laughed at each other, which Shownu took as a good sign. He could see his smile again. He grasped the cup, showing the rest of the living room with his finger. The rest did the same, talking happily and thanking for the drink.  
\- What are you watching? - Wonho asked, sitting down in the armchair next to the sofa.  
\- Photos from the meeting. I have to admit you got hooked. - Ki picked up the phone, showing one of the pictures.  
\- Aaah! Just not this!  
\- Beautiful moment Jooheon. Even in such games, you can be scared.  
\- This is not funny!  
\- Hyunwoo also regretted.  
\- I? When?  
\- Then. - Hyungwon showed his phone with a photo in which he looked frustrated and next to her little Luminali held her hand in a gesture of victory. - She beat you in 10 races. Bunches of curses you whispered under your nose.  
\- Uh... Not at all.  
Everyone laughed, looking through the pictures. The time in common company passed imperceptibly, approaching the time of departure. The manager appeared in the dormitory, calling overjoyed vocalists to order. He gave the episode recording plan, and what they can do and what they can't. Recording to the episode was to start on the way to the hall, in the car. Everyone grabbed their bag and headed for the parking lot. Wan was already standing there with the engine warm. To cover up his malaise, Kihyun sat down in front this time enjoying the trip. He really wanted to meet the happy five again.  
\- So what are you guys? What song to drop?  
\- Maybe that's what lately.  
Jooheon connected the phone to the station, playing music. All seven began to sing, moving their heads and arms. The journey passed imperceptibly, having fun. Ki in the window noticed the building where they were to spend the week. They poke the shoulder of a bee sitting next to it, pointing out the window. They all turned in the same direction, admiring the building. They also noticed two large cars standing at the main entrance.  
\- Oh. I think our guests are already here. - exclaimed Wonho.  
\- I wonder how it looks inside? - added Changkyun.  
Kihyun looked thoughtful, remembering the exchange of messages with Melody and the others.  
\- _They mentioned something about revenge. Maybe they want to attack us with snowballs?_ \- he thought, but decided not to warn the others and use the element of surprise and play with everyone. They got out of the car, grabbed the bags and satisfied they went to the entrance when...  
\- Volley!!!  
\- Fire!  
The kids jumped from different places, surrounding surprised vocalists. Armed with snowballs, they began the raid, from every possible angle.  
\- Oh you!!! - Jooheon shouted in mock anger, squatting and making snowballs.  
The others dispersed, getting carried away by childish play. Kihyun quickly shaped the ball, throwing forward. On the dative had Mark unfortunately in this moment, Minhyuk ran in the crosshairs, pinching a cold substance on the cheek. Theatrically howled, falling as long as to the ground. The boys could not enjoy the view of the flattened blonde for too long when small balls dangled near them. The girls stood proudly at the cars, holding more snowballs, with mischievous faces. They already wanted to hide, but they noticed the postures of colleagues behind them. In a second, huge, snow flakes landed on the heads of unaware girls. They squeaked in contact with the cold, jumping back, but throwing the prepared cartridges behind. Shownu got hit in the chest and a tall Hyungwon in the crotch, whining.  
\- Oops. Sorry turtle! - Luminali called, hiding behind another car.  
Changkyun dodged Melody's shot, bending down and taking in the snow in his hand. He efficiently picked up the collected hill, sticking straight into the face of brown-haired. There was a choking sound mixed with laughter. She fell to the ground, raising her arms up. Kyun took advantage of the moment and went on to hunt further. Holding the beaten bullet, he crept between cars, waiting for another person. He was unlucky because he found Wonho and Tubaro lurking around the corner. They stuck snowballs in his face. They'll swear, pulling the pulp off their faces.  
\- That's all about makeup. - hissed.  
\- What did you expect? - Tubaro sneered, tossing the ready snowball up, then hammering it in the face of a former ally.  
\- Hey!!!  
The boy ran away from them, sticking his tongue out with a snack, bumping into evil Minnie after a few steps. He grabbed the young man, flattening his snowball on his black hair. Both fell from fatigue and laughter. Others fell beside them, also giggling and laughing. They haven't felt so good for a long time. They played like children, without worries or bans. They lacked such relaxation and were grateful for the opportunity. Even the presence of cameras didn't bother them. One of them just came over them, recording them lying in a circle with smiles on their faces.  
\- Thanks, kids. - Hyunwoo panted, patting Mark's head next to him.  
\- You're welcome.  
\- Uh, cold. Let's go inside. - Hyungwon suggested.  
Everyone stood up, grabbed their suitcases, headed for the main entrance. Excitement prevailed. They stood at the door, placing their hands on it. They looked at each other and with one joint push, opened them. What they found behind them exceeded their expectations.

**To be Continued...**


	5. Joint night of fun

They walked in carefully, leaving their luggage in the corridor. They came to the next door, pushing against it. They steamed into a large room, crying for joy and excitement. They ran in every direction, admiring the gadgets left at their disposal. They felt like little children again.  
\- Incredible!!!  
\- We have computer stands for everyone!  
\- TV, consoles, even blocks and pencils. Melody, we can draw! - Luminali called cheerfully, waving towards her friend. She nodded, clutching Lugia's soft toy to herself.  
\- See, shooting toy sets!  
\- Oh no! I don't want to get hit like this lately! - Changkyun howled mournfully at the mention of one of the programs.  
\- Relax, I'll be careful. - Kihyun replied, scratching his head.  
\- Aaa. Now I remember. Kihyun shot you in the chin. Crap a few inches up and he would choke you. - Mark patted the rapper on the shoulder.  
\- I apologized for two days, that's enough. - Kihyun walked off pretending to be offended, noticing the small kitchenette. He was pleased with the coffee maker. He had "his" little corner. He opened the fridge, checking the contents. He narrowed his eyes, reaching for one of the many boxes. He recognized his grandmother's signature on it. Families prepared their favorite dishes for them.  
\- Listen! The fridge is full of dishes from our parents!  
\- Really ?  
\- What?!  
The whole team approached the fridge, looking for their containers. There was no end to joy and words of thanks. Everyone found a few for themselves, spread out on the table. A feast was being prepared that evening.  
\- Łeeee!!! Pickled!!! - Yelled Minhyuk in disgust, hiding behind Kihyun.  
\- It’s mine. - Melody walked over to the jar, smiling warmly.  
\- How can you eat it ?!  
\- Normally. - The eyeglass raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. The others laughed, rummaging in the fridge. Eventually, everyone chose their dish, while Kihyun, Changkyun, Melody and Mark remained at the stove, preparing meals.  
\- Melody, what's that? - Kyun asked, peeking into the pot, filled with white soup.  
\- It’s "Żurek", a sour rye soup . Rye sourdough soup with white sausage and potatoes.  
\- Very good. - Floores called out. - A lot of Poles live in England and I had the pleasure of trying with one of the neighboring families. Best with rye or wheat bread.  
The boys looked at each other, then at Melody. She smiled, reaching for the small bowls. She poured a little, handing it to the vocalists.  
\- Just don't burn your palate.  
\- Thank you. - They both wet their mouths, tasting the soup, and then stoned. Melody and Mark both looked at the boys with expectation and uncertainty.  
\- Ki? Kyun?  
\- It's delicious!!! - The black hair leaped, showing eyes full of excitement. Ki also left the mission, looking just like his maknae.  
\- I'm glad. I cooked more, so the rest can try.  
\- I have a suggestion. - Kihyun became serious. - Maybe let's put everything on the big table and let everyone take what they want?  
\- We're for!!! – Others members they called cheerfully, breaking away from the games.  
After several minutes, all twelve sat together at the table, feeding hungry eyes with a beautiful meal. Pleasant aromas stimulated the senses, intensifying the feeling of hunger. Everyone took what they wanted while having lively conversations.  
\- This soup is great! - Exclaimed Jooheon delightedly. - Kihyun, get the recipe.  
\- As Melody allows.  
\- No problem. Will write. Kimchi is also good but too spicy for me.  
\- Are you kidding me? Is perfect! - Mark looked at the eyeglass in disbelief.  
\- Not for me. Anyway, congratulations Kihyun. You are a great cook.  
Pink-hair smiled kindly, allowing delicate redness to decorate the cheeks. He liked compliments and it was visible, but after a while, he got up, ruffling Changkyun's black hair.  
\- I also had a helper.  
\- I didn't do much.  
\- But you can see that you want to prepare. - Tubaro said.  
\- Apparently Shownu and Wohno still have a knack for cooking. - Mark turned to the oldest vocalists. They looked at each other, smiling.  
\- We can do something, but not like Kihyun. - Shown looked at a friend who quickly looked away.  
This did not escape the others, who exchanged glances with innocent smiles. The rest of the meal was spent on friendly debates and compliments. Washing fell on another four, when the rest went on to further exploit the building. Hyungwon, Tubaro sat in comfortable poufs in front of a huge TV, melting away after a perfect meal. Jooheon also noticed cameras buried throughout the room. They also had small ones and watched their reactions or others. Melody broke away again and headed for the small vestibule behind which the bedrooms were hidden. She raised her head, reading the inscriptions. Above the entrances of individual rooms there were plates with the names of the participants of this week. She walked slowly, peering into every room. At the outset, without even reading the tablets, she would be able to guess who these rooms would be occupied by.  
\- Melody, why don't you call that we have bedrooms here?  
She turned toward the vestibule, meeting Mark approaching, and in the background heard Flooresa calling the others to that place. After a short while they stood all twelve in front of the rooms, enjoying themselves as children.  
\- O! It's my room!  
Wonho went to the furthest room on the right along with Hyunwoo. It was toned down in white, gray and black. Next to the bed were barbells and other gym equipment. Dietary supplements, energy drinks and other similar things were found on small shelves. The only thing breaking out of the context of the room were two stuffed animals lying on the bed. White, big rabbit and beloved Bebegom. He grabbed the yellow bear, cuddling with a wide smile.  
\- What I love.  
At that time, Kihyun found his room. Made in warm brown and light yellow colors. One wall, decorated with shelves with various books, several types of cameras, a small piano standing in the corner, a stylish table by the bed with a lamp and Hamgom with a chef's hat on the pillow. On the walls hung photos he recently took and published. He smiled to himself, looking sideways. He decided to approach others. He looked for players who stood together at the rooms to the left. Their laughter was heard. He walked towards them, listening.  
\- Melody has a room in Pokemon! How many toys!  
\- You can take one to sleep.  
Melody's room was all purple and filled with plush Pokemon. The bed was barely visible. Fortunately, a small table with a laptop stood under one wall and next to it were blocks and boxes with computer games, where there were no binders, and the walls were stuck with posters from various anime. A typical otaku room.  
\- Wow, Togepi, please.  
Luminali happy ran into the next room, holding a toy. Her room was rainbow-colored. The walls are decorated with architectural sketches of large buildings, and opposite the desk with a desk for drawing and sketching. Room of the joyful lady architect.  
\- Hey!!! Come to us!  
Calling came from two adjacent rooms. Both were covered with sound-proof material, several different instruments, a music mixer and notebooks, lying here and there. Most flocked to them, admiring the interior. Various snapbacks hung in one room. Both Jooheon and Changkyun laughed and banished which one was better equipped. Throughout the hustle and bustle, members lost or rather forgot about one of them. Peering into the rooms, Flooresa encountered a curled Hyungwon, under a thick layer of quilt. She gestured to nearby Wohno and Hyunwoo, showing the collectible. The guys snorted under their noses at the sight of the curled ball. The walls were dark blue with stars and clouds. In the corner there was a cosmetic vanity table with creams etc. In addition, in some places hung photos of Hyungwon from fashion shows or their photo sessions.  
\- It suits him.  
\- Shh. Let him sleep.  
\- Ok. I'm going to see my room. - whispered the girl leaving, heading to the rooms on the left. Hyunwoo also went away looking at the tablets. He noticed his name. He looked inside, smiling under his breath. The room was hmm, manly. Simple and tidy. Black and white on the walls prevailed, decorated with posters of his favorite vocalists. Nunugom lay on the bed and noticed a certain thing behind the headboard. He pushed the pillow away a bit, he finds a small cabinet with a lot of snacks in it. The eyes began to shine at the sight of food, in addition hidden from Kihyun. He quickly covered his treasure, sticking his head out. He looked at Kihyun, who talked cheerfully with the players. He looked at the signs of the neighboring rooms. He was glad that he had Ki next to him, he would be able to keep an eye on him. Minnie on the other hand. The blond lay on the bed, delving into the content on the tablet. Minggom's soft toy rested next to his head. The room was light pink. There were various drawings and photos, several shelves with books, a mirror, and a portable Nintendo Switch console on the table.  
\- Do you like Minhyuk?  
\- Yes! And now I'm sorry, I write a post!  
\- Aish. All you  
Hyunwoo's eyes turned to pink-haired. They were still standing there in a group, gesturing and talking. He came slowly, drawing attention. They will stand behind Ki, placing a hand on the shoulder of the lower one. He jumped up, looking offended at the leader. The other kids laughed.  
\- How are you? - He asked.  
\- The rooms are great! We could have such rooms in our own homes.  
Tubaro, played with a soccer ball. His room looked like a typical football fan's room. Posters of footballers, walls lined with wallpaper similar to a football stadium and a few other things. Mark had a very neutral room. Simple, typically teenage. Several skateboards, bookshelves, etc. But Floores...  
\- You won't choke with them? - Melody asked, stroking the leaves of the hanging fern. Her room is a real green jungle. Wherever you look, a plant stood or hung. Orchid, ferns, cactuses, all live. There was a flute stand in the corner, and a small lamp hung above the bed.  
\- Are you kidding me? I normally have an oxygen factory here. And I like watching plants when I play. Somehow they react to the sound, even our conversations to them. - the girl fell like a long messenger, holding tight Celebi, received from Melody.  
\- Hey! What is this lying down! All night ahead! - Mark called out, drawing the attention of the majority. Those who got up looked at each other. The young was right. They have so much goodness and what, will they go to sleep? You have to use! They went into the living room.  
\- Ready to fight?  
\- Hehe. You won't win with me.  
\- Girls? Play with us?  
\- No. Have fun. We will hide from you at the computers.  
\- Okay. Gentlemen ready? - Jooheon asked, holding the launcher. Others hid behind furniture, waiting for the start of the game. Melody whistled in her fingers, turning the playroom into a real battlefield. There was no end to the screams and calls.  
\- Waaa!!! Why is everyone on me!? - Kihyun howled indignantly.  
\- Revenge! - Changkyun jumped behind Ki, hiding behind the island by the kitchen, shooting straight into the neck. He cursed, massaging the back seat, hiding behind the furniture. He aimed his pistol back, thinking he would hit Kyun, but a quick and quiet hissing realized who had been hit. He looked back and saw Hyunwoo, squatting right behind him, massaging his chest.  
\- God! Forgive!  
\- It’s ok. I wanted to hide. They wound up.  
\- Appa, you should play with your children. - pink-hair poking hyung with his elbow, depriving him of balance. Unfortunately Shownu, grabbed Kihyun, pulling him with him, in effect the smaller singer lay on him, his nose almost touching.  
\- Hyung! - The younger whined, getting up quickly, pink on his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the radiant smile of the leader. - _What is he so happy about?!?  
_ \- Sorry. Unconditional reflex…  
\- Yeah right! Now go!  
\- Ki?  
At this point, the singer jumped out of the furniture, rushing towards the bedroom. The other participants of the shooter could be heard calling.  
\- Kihyun is running! On target!  
\- Where's Hyunwoo?  
\- I do not know!  
\- I'm going to hunt him.  
Passing the missiles, the vocalist managed to slip into a safe zone, calming his breath. He put a hand to his chest, slowly breathing in and out. He remembered the moment of closeness with Shown, immediately coloring his face like a ripe tomato.  
\- _Uh, that was dangerous. What was he thinking !?  
_He started toward the rooms, looked at Hyungwon, who was still sleeping soundly. He didn't have the heart to wake him up. He would probably give him all his majesty. He has a week where he can do almost anything he wants.  
\- Enjoy it, sleepyhead. - He whispered, pulling the small curtain over the room entrance.  
A few steps and he found himself, throwing the gun into the corner. He looked at the shelves, reaching for one of the cameras. He looked at him carefully, checked the knobs and functions in the equipment, ending with selfie. The photo came out and it meant a positive test completion. With a broad smile and armed with a camera, he left the room, tiptoeing to his sleeping fashion princess. He put the equipment to his eye by shooting a few photos. He intended to do something ala album as a souvenir and wanted to use his passion for photography. He went a bit to the middle, so as to capture the bedrooms in a few shots. Satisfied with his work, he moved through the vestibule, carefully peeking into the playroom. The screams and noises subsided a bit, turning into more inquisitive conversations between residents. They were still shooting at each other, and smiles never left their faces. Pink-hair again felt warm on the heart, putting the lens to the eye.  
\- Changkyun? Where are you? - Jooheon asked slowly, sticking his head above the table. Mark hid beside him, pressing his crossbows to his chest.  
\- Guess! - Kyun shouted from too small closet, where he and Tubaro were waiting for the right moment of counterattack. The camera deftly caught the moments of boys shooting. When the four of them were exhausted, Kihyun felt safe enough to leave the hiding place and watch the rest calmly. Hyunwoo and Wonho played darts, constantly discussing something, and their gaming spec was sitting with the only girls at the computers, playing with some care. He stood at a safe distance, taking pictures. He captured beautiful moments that will be a pleasant memory.  
\- Dude, I said, if you have a problem with it, then tell me! Now I will beat you as a punishment.  
\- I know, but it's so awkward... Hey!!! How!?!?  
The last dart in Shown's hand whizzed in the air, hammering into the red circle on the board. He looked at the buddy with mischievous eyes, provoking action. Encouraged, he grabbed the dart, swung it, and let it go. Unfortunately, landing on field "7", Wonho had to recognize the superiority of the leader.  
\- Uh... okay, you were right.  
\- Hehe.  
Shownu triumphant moment was immortalized by the camera and the memory Kihyun. He chuckled under his breath as he approached the girls slowly. They all had headphones on and were unaware of the young singer's presence. He shot them a few pics, then looked at the screens. The girls played the game from which they had a winning video. He grabbed the chair and sat behind them, watching closely.  
\- Melody, where now? - Luminali asked, scratching her head.  
\- Do you have Springer?  
\- Yeah. Max level.  
\- It's behind me.  
The characters of the girls jumped on different-colored rabbits, which with the help of great jumps, overcame the mountains in the game. The graphics were nice, not as beautiful as in the first game shown by Melody, but it had its own atmosphere. At the end of the trip they fell into the hole, which was the purpose of the expedition. One short conversation and the battle began. Melody's cat character stayed away, shooting enemies with arrows, which once jumped into the crowd of the enemy, pulling towards each other. Then Flooresa entered the action, spreading destruction among the enemies. The rainbow little Luminali was also standing a bit to the side, swinging with her arms, probably restoring the health of her friends, which Kihyun could not quite determine. There was too much happening on the screens, and the communication between the girls was admirable. Then he remembered the video. He felt irresistible to see the performance again, this time live. Still looked sideways, taking a few photos drawn into the game Minhyuk. The blond shook his face in dissatisfaction, biting his lower lip.  
\- _I don't think he's doing well._ \- Ki thought as he turned his attention back to the girls. To his surprise, Luminali stared at him with a big smile.  
\- BU!!!  
The pink head of hair leapt up, placing a free hand on its chest. He rolled his eyes, mocking his own fear.  
\- Do you want to kill me?  
\- When we turned around and you were behind us, we got fear too, you know ?! - Flooresa grunted, showing a playful tongue, while Melody giggled, hiding her face in a cuddly toy. Embarrassment adorned the young man's cheeks with a light shade of pink, after which he laughed at the situation himself.  
\- What are you doing? - He asked when they were finished laughing.  
\- Missions in the story's story. We're waiting, because maybe we'll be able to do guild raids.  
\- Guild raids?  
\- Yes. In 10 people we attack a large monster that has my fighting mechanics etc.  
A slight confusion appeared on Ki's face, which Melody noticed quickly, poking Flooresa on the shoulder...  
\- Ah, how do you explain that... - she thought thoughtfully. - Each martial art has a set of moves and blows, right? Big raid monsters too. For example, one of them, such a golem, every quarter of his life performs an attack with the help of a long arm, with which he makes 3 turns throughout the arena, trying to throw us or stun us. And then we have to do jump or somersaults. Uh, hard to explain...  
\- Okay, I got it a bit.  
\- Maybe we can kill him today? – Luminami added.  
\- Not my Ranger. - Melody shook her head.  
\- Don't say that, the boss has always praised you. Even if you are Power, you persist for a long time!  
\- Condition is recommended for him.  
\- We can do it.  
\- I'm sick of being a crutch here!!! - The girl shouted, burying her face in the soft material of the toy. This caught the attention of most participants, now looking in their direction. Mark and Tubaro quickly got up from the floor, running over to the girls.  
\- What's up?!  
\- We're trying to convince Melody that even "Power" will do the trick on Cairn. - Flooresa looked at her colleagues, then turned her gaze to Melody. The older player sighed, looking at the screen. He clicked the icon, opening a large window.  
\- There's a boss and several commanders. - He noted, writing. After a while, a short text jumped out, and Mark turned to his friend, pointing a finger at the microphone. - For voice chat. Now!  
Melody shuddered, looking offended. She moved to the screen, improving the equipment. It wasn't long before a high squeal escaped her throat and then repeated the words of apology like a mantra. At the same time, she cringed, pressing the cuddly toy against her chest.  
\- She'll be okay? - Kihyun, concerned, sat between them, looking at the satisfied faces of the players.  
\- No problem. Every once in a while Melody needs a motivational kick. She played alone for a year, leaning on various guides. However, it was only when we united us that she understood how many mistakes she made with her character. Now you must know that you have to do things again by playing with us for raids.  
\- Is it about "Power" and "Condition"? - Minhyuk asked.  
\- Yes. These are statistics for DPS from the Soulbeast class, which is Mel. - Tubaro sat at a free computer. Everyone looked at the goggles, which stopped apologizing, turned to them, silently speaking.  
\- Cairn in 10 min.  
The players looked at each other, taking up space at the computers. The vocalists looked with surprise at their faces, how much their new friends are determined and take their playing seriously. It was unusual and fascinating for them, maybe not everyone. Changkyun sat behind Mark, asking for details and Minhyuk stared at Flooresa's screen. It was partly their world. Others also grabbed chairs, sitting down next to the youth, watching their actions. Kihyun came up with the idea looking at the gathered. He stood up, noting Hyunwoo's attention.  
\- Ki?  
\- Will you help me Shown?  
\- Sure, what?  
Pink-hair clapped his hands, paying a little attention to himself.  
\- Who want to drink? Especially our players.  
\- Hyung, can you make iced coffee?  
\- You're still asking!  
\- Then we'll ask for four hot teas and iced coffee. - Mark called, bowing his head.  
\- Let me guess... - Ki will smile. - They'll have straws.  
\- You read our minds! - Luminali squeaked.  
He patted the leader on the shoulder, gesturing to the kitchenette. He nodded, following him side by side. He looked at the younger boy from the corner of his eye. He seemed a little cheaper than last time, which calmed him down. Apparently, he really needed such a break, even though even now he showed a protective attitude towards all those gathered. They came to the stove, setting the water, preparing drinks.  
\- Forgive me for earlier. - Shownu whispered, spreading the cups on the table.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- During the shooting? It really was a reflex.  
\- Aaaah. This. - He hesitated, brushing his pink hair with his hand. - Nothing happened. But please be careful. We are still recorded.  
\- Yeah. Forgive.  
Kihyun gave a beaming smile that he missed so much. He replied similarly, quickly returning to the task entrusted to him. In a few minutes, steaming drinks were ready and a faint fragrance spread throughout the room. They grabbed trays with dishes, positioning them next to each participant, and they sat down in vacancies themselves, waiting for developments. Pink-hair laid a hand on Melody's back, encouraging her. She nodded, handing the singer her soft toy. Without unnecessary questions, he grabbed him, seated him on his lap. Everything was set up so that members of Monsta X could hear voice chat.  
\- Boss, we're ready. We're waiting in the raid lobby.  
\- We're coming. Do your idols also hear us? - A thick, loud voice came from the speakers.  
\- Err. Yes. We hear. - Changkyun replied.  
\- I understand and welcome. I am Dovaronto, head of the guild. I am pleased to hear you and thank you for letting me spend time with you, my mentee. They tried very hard with the song.  
\- We understand and it's nice too. - Kihyun replied this time.  
\- Boss, is Melody ?  
\- I am.  
\- Don,t run from raids anymore. It was hard for us to play without you. - This time a female voice caught the attention of the glasses girl.  
\- Hai. Sofirem-sempai.  
\- Hi guys!  
\- Ooh, lots of us.  
\- Melody! Finally!  
The next three voices were heard in the speakers, which meant that a group of 10 had just gathered. On the screen, 10 characters stood in a circle, dancing and swaying from one leg to the other.  
\- Okay I'm doing a party and we go through the portal at my sign.  
\- Ok!  
As recommended, they did so after a few minutes, reaching their characters to the large, round arena.

Melody hissed uncomfortably. They positioned themselves close to the edge, checking their equipment, food and skills.  
\- Melody are flying first.  
\- I know, uh... - She scratched her head.  
\- Good luck. - blurted Shownu. Over a dozen people chatted, thanked them for a good sign.  
\- It will work today! Squad ready? GO!  
After Melody, everyone started gliding to the platform, landing better or worse. They quickly ran into the designated circle, waiting for an area attack, and then began the charge. Despite the small area, a lot was happening on the screen. The less fit eyes of the vocalists could not keep up with the action.  
\- Under the boss!!!  
On command, everyone dashed to a stone creature, where a protective area appeared. The attack stopped and it was possible to counterattack again. Suddenly three characters including Melody were thrown back. The girl hissed at the red glow.  
\- Fuck! I have the effect, I'm going to the heart! Sorry!  
\- Melody, take it easy. Bow and stick to the back.  
Skill teleported behind the monster, continuing her assault. Luminali was running around, picking up fallen figures or healing beatings. Unfortunately, being so focused, she did not notice the black stars running on the ground, poking at one of them, pushing it slightly away. However, she collected herself quickly and jumped. Floores, Mark and Tubaro stood in front of the monster under the arrow symbol, pressing as much as they could. They were slowly approaching the monster's life. Melody jerked at the beginning animation.  
\- DICK!!! - on a loud message, all 10 characters made turns on the ground avoiding a powerful attack. Minhyuk snorted, covering his mouth so as not to laugh louder and the faces of the others were bewildered. Kihyun remembered Flooresa's translation, and just as he looked at the animation, it really looked like a stone... dick. Immediately after that, several circles appeared in the arena, in which players had to jump. Managed to. They launched a counterattack again. This time Melody freed herself from the effect and Tubaro hit the monster's hand flew back, taking over the red glow.  
\- It's my heart. Melody dagger in the hand and front.  
\- Okay. - She nodded, grabbing the straw with her mouth, taking a few bows of slightly cooled tea. The others watched the screen with bated breath. It was addictive. They drank their drinks in the spirit of cheering the youth.  
\- Look how they got hooked. - Wonho nudged Shown, nodding at the younger vocalists. Changkyun and Kihyun were serious and focused, while Minhyuk and Jooheon watched the screens with their lips slightly ajar, raising their hands. The leader laughed under his breath. He was right. Silver-haired man stood up quietly, his thumb pointing at the bedroom.  
\- I'll see how Hyungwon.  
\- Okay.  
The man left quietly, and Shownu returned to watching the fight. Luck favored the players. They were approaching 36% of the monster's life as its attacks accelerated. It required even more focus.  
\- We can do it!  
\- No boss! I fall.  
No one could see why Melody was on the edge of the arena.  
\- How?!  
\- She raised me and healed me. - Mark spoke in defense, now facing the boss and focusing his attention.  
\- I'll get up soon! - Melody squeaked as she got up. She teleported behind the monster, rubbing the dagger and her animal helper. Luminali, despite low health, reached her friend, treating her. The final stage of the fight was approaching.  
\- DICK!  
\- Stick!  
\- Push him!  
\- Inside!  
At the end, the voice chat looked like a jumble of screams and screams. The vocalists laughed under their noses, feeling excited. The monster's life disappeared efficiently and when they reached 0% of the delight and joy there was no end. Mark from Tubaro nailed their fives and the girls cuddled up together.  
\- And I didn't say Mel! - Flooresa squeaked in her friend's ear.  
\- Hai. Hai.  
\- Good job. Don't forget about the prizes.  
\- Thanks, Boss.  
The youth still received the prizes from the column, satisfied sitting down in their seats. Excitement and tension left their bodies, giving them a place of fatigue that did not take away their feelings of joy from the achieved goal. The vocalists congratulated the younger people, rubbing their heads.  
\- You were great.  
\- Thanks.  
\- I have a question?  
\- What's Ki-hyung?  
\- I know you are tired, but can you play our song for us?  
The players looked at each other, nodding. They sat down again before the screens, making more space next to each other, allowing vocalists to sit side by side.  
\- Let's go to Guild Hall.  
\- A good idea.  
\- What's the commotion? - Wonho walked along with Hyungwon, supporting the sleeping singer by the shoulder. Ki stood up anxiously, approaching them.  
\- Do you want something warm to drink?  
\- Coffee, please.  
\- Good.  
Silver-haired sat a sleeping friend on one side of Tubaro, wrapping him tightly with a blanket, then sat on the other side. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit his nostrils, giving a pleasant feeling of chills all over his numb body. From half-closed eyelids he saw his hyung carrying steaming cups. He thanked, feeling a pleasant warmth in his hands. He took a sip, smiling lazily.  
\- Happy? - Tubaro asked, smiling impishly.  
\- Yes. What is happening in general? - He looked at the others.  
\- Wonnie, you slept a bit. - Minhyuk laughed. - We did a shooting and later our beloved players showed how they play. Now, at Kihyun-ah's request, they will play our song.  
\- Oh. Good.  
Ki sat next to Melody, again holding her soft toy on his lap. This time, the surrounding around the figure, resembled an oasis, hidden in the mountains of sand and rocks. They lined up in a circular pavilion, pulling out musical instruments.  
\- Do you have a list of the keys in front of you?  
\- We have.  
Each of them took a deep breath, starting to play. In addition to the melody, they also heard some keyboard buttons being clicked. It didn't bother them, letting the music get caught up again. Some closed their eyes, gently swaying their heads sideways. Kihyun tucked the cuddly toy closer together, feeling the chills piercing his body again. After a moment he tapped Shownu's shoulder. Despite everything, he did not move away and clung to the warm part of the leader's body, allowing an innocent smile to decorate the face. Shownu also closed his eyes, motionless to give the pink-hair stable support. Pleasant warmth surrounded all participants, embracing their troubled nerves with today's fun, pleasant but tiring. After the last sound was heard, the younger ones looked back, giggling softly. In addition to Wonho and Jooheon, the others slept soundly.  
\- They must have been exhausted. - Luminali whispered.  
\- Yes. Hey, it's past midnight. We need to take a nap, because something is waiting for us tomorrow.  
\- It's a shame to wake them up.  
Melody grabbed the phone, recording a sweet image of sleeping idols before she had to wake them up violently.  
\- Boys! Kihyun-ah? Shownu-ah?  
\- Mhmm... is it morning? - Moaned pink-hair, rubbing stuck eye.  
\- No. We put you to sleep with a song. It's after midnight and could use a nap.  
\- Uh... thanks.  
The Ki movement also awakened Hyunwoo, who opened his eye quite slowly, trying to orient himself. Wonho grabbed the sleeping model, carried it to the bedroom, while Mark and Tubaro, along with Honey, put Kyun and Minnie on their feet. Everyone was so tired that even washing was out of the question. Everyone fell on the bed, cuddling a cuddly toy. Melody was the last to cross all the rooms, making sure everyone was in Morpheus' embrace.  
\- Good night all. See you tomorrow. - She turned off all the lights, hiding a wide smile under her bed. The first day was excellent and she was looking forward to new events.

**To be Continued...**


	6. A day in the life of an idol - part 1

In a room without larger windows, time went by without noticing. The silent ticking of the clock was interwoven with small grunts or decent snoring. A peaceful sleep enveloped the bodies of the inhabitants, giving a soothing feeling of warmth. Most in blissful sleepiness hugged their faces to the pillows, some tightly squeezing or wrapping around the whole body. A small light was breaking out of the trenches of darkness. A hand emerged from under the covers, grabbing a vibrating phone, and sooner hiding it under a thick layer of feathers.  
\- _Uh, what the…?_  
Melody rubbed her eyes, barely looking at the blinding screen. She froze, hastily putting her phone to her ear.  
\- Mom?  
\- **_Hey honey? How was your stay?_**  
\- Wait, I have to move.  
\- **_Why are you whispering?_**  
\- Because it's 5am. >.<  
\- **_Ops. Sorry._**  
The girl, careful not to make unnecessary noise, stood up on her toes, bolting into the living room. She sat on the sofa, burying her body in warm blankets.  
\- We can talk.  
\- **_Is everything alright?_**  
\- For now, no problems. Thanks for the food. Żurek liked them very much.  
\- **_I’m happy to._**  
\- Sorry I did not say anything. I just got sucked in.  
\- **_I thought so_**.  
They giggled together. A feeling of warmth grew in her body, causing little chills. She already missed home, but one of her dreams had just come true and she was going to get a handful of this pleasure.  
\- How's grandma?  
\- **_Fine. The results are normal, but she still says she is losing strength_**.  
\- This is normal. - Melody sighed, running her hand through her hair. People don't get young, they get older and everyone will come to an end. - What should I bring?  
\- **_I do not know. We are on you._**  
\- As always. Hihi. I miss you and I love you. I send kisses.  
\- **_Love you too. Let me know later._**  
\- Roger that. Bye Bye.  
\- **_Bye Bye._**  
She pushed the equipment away from her ear, sighing quietly. This is her first such long trip and no wonder they are worried. Honestly, she didn't want to get up again, so she put the phone down on the table, burying herself more under the blankets, allowing the body to sleep a little more.

**••¤(`×[¤ ¤]×´)¤••**

Suddenly, Monsta X's song "Dramarama" spread from the loudspeakers, pulling them all out of their deep sleep. Kihyun and Wonho raised their heads at the same time, showing hair standing in all directions. They rubbed their eyes, sleepy eyes trying to comprehend what was happening. Mark left the bedroom, dragging his drowsy body. He smiled at Ki's leaning head behind the curtains.  
\- Wake up from "Right Now". Damn, now I understand your pain. It sucks.  
\- It sucks. - he replied sighing. Again, the others had to be woken up.  
Mark, as the second oldest, felt responsible for the players, looked at the rooms, then began to look into everyone.  
\- Folks, get up!  
\- Hmmm...  
Tubaro lay on the bed, holding the pillow to his ears. He moaned dissatisfied, probably quietly slamming under his breath in his tongue. The older boy knelt beside his friend, patting his shoulder gently.  
\- I know. Suck, but please stand up.  
\- Okay. - Tubaro replied, straightening his body. He ran his hand through his hair, extending his free hand upwards. Satisfied with the first student, he went to the girls. He knocked carefully, waiting for their response.  
\- It's already up! - Luminali stuck out her head, smiling radiantly, while Flooresa waved her hand over the quilt. Red hair matted on the pillow, it looked like tentacles of an octopus. Scary.  
\- Mark. Melody is gone.  
The boy stepped back to the oldest room, standing next to his friend. The room was indeed empty and everyday clothes were still hanging on hangers.  
\- Maybe it's in the bathroom?  
\- Are you looking for Melody? - Wonho pulled them out of their mind.  
\- Yes.  
\- He sleeps on the couch in the living room. - the muscular singer pointed his thumb at the vestibule leading to the remaining room. The younger ones looked at each other and moved in the designated direction. Kihyun and I.M stood over the sofa, giggling under their noses, then turning to the approaching players. To the surprise of the others, loud music did not wake the eyeglass from sleep. She slept like a stone.  
\- Mel! - the youngest jumped on a friend who moaned with great pain at a wake up call. She opened her eyes sluggishly, looking around.  
\- Uh ... what time is it?  
\- 6:40. Why are you sleeping here? - asked I.M.  
\- I had a phone... at 5am. I didn't want to wake you up... so I moved here.  
\- Something serious? - Mark folded his hands over his hips.  
\- Nooo... Mom call to ask... it's everything ok.  
\- At 5 a.m? - Kihyun, tilted his head, after a while he got glare. - Time zones.  
\- Exactly. When here it's 5am, it's 9pm in my country. - she rubbed her eyes, stretching her body. She lowered her legs, flinching at the cold floor. - Uh... Flooresa in the bathroom?  
\- Hmm... probably not. - Luminali leaned back, looking toward the bathrooms. The light in the woman's room wasn't on.  
\- Okay. Lumi go first. I will follow you. When we finish... we give the boys a second bathroom.  
\- Okay.  
The youngest rushed into the bedroom, grabbing toiletries and clothes to change. Her calls to Flooresa were still heard, and in the blink of an eye she fled to the bathroom. The boys looked at each other. Only Wonho and Kihyun were overwhelmed and time was running out. Kihyun headed into the kitchen and Kyun decided to hurry the others. As soon as Shownu left the bathroom, Mark and Tubaro steamed in, while the bedroom was screaming, or rather loud bantering girls.  
\- Flori! Move up!!!  
\- Uh... I have to??  
\- Youuu!!!  
\- No! Enough! I'm getting up!  
He laughed under his breath. The kids gave the morning a new look. Where they were, it was cheerful and loud... lively. Usually, when they got up, everyone looked like a zombie, gliding sluggishly into the bathroom or wardrobe. But today the morning was refreshing, maybe because of their presence, maybe the fact of communing with something longing. He did not know himself, but he was happy in spirit. He furtively looked in his direction. Pink hair was bustling around the kitchen with Wonho preparing breakfast. He threw the towel over his shoulders, walking toward them calmly.  
\- Help with something?  
\- Make sure the rest is over, I can't take care of everything. - Kihyun smiled warmly, his eyes never leaving the oven. Wonho pleased, set up his plates, patting his friend on the shoulder.  
\- Okay.  
Hearing the sounds of the door opening, all three raised their heads. Players jumped out of the bathrooms, exchanging sentences aloud.  
\- Mel! Bathroom!  
\- I'm coming! - shouted the eyeglass, appearing with semi-conscious Flooresa, whom she threw quite sharply into the room, closing the door behind her.  
\- Lumi, though you can help us with Hyungwon. - Tubaro suggested. Seeing a wide smile on the face of their friends they went to Hyung's bedroom. Wonho was somewhat amused by the expectation of his friend's reaction to the probably sharp wake up call. He wasn't wrong. Loud moans of the slim singer echoed throughout the room. Kihyun looked confused, while Shownu, understanding the pink-haired worry, rose from his seat, entering the action. He walked over to Hyungwon's bedroom, snorting under his breath at the sight of the younger ones.  
\- Hyung... help... - the model stammered pleadingly.  
\- Will you get up?  
\- Yes... I will get up.  
At Shown's nod, the two youngest participants jumped from the target, letting the sore get up, or rather try to straighten up. With the support of the elder, he dragged himself out of the bed, slowly heading for the others. Fate wanted him to experience one more "humiliation" by opening the door.  
\- OMG! Wonnie! Sorry! - Joohoney kneels hurriedly to a confused friend, trying not to laugh. He holds him to his chest, stroking his hair with consolation.  
\- What the? - Floores squeaked, looking at the kneeling boys. Melody looked from them to the door, finishing the analysis with a loud sigh. - The nose is all right?  
\- Yes, I have.  
He stood up uncertainly, on fragile legs, hiding behind the door, leaving the rest in awkward silence. They looked at each other, softly giggling at the whole incident. Melody combed her hair, frowning as if she was trying to remember something. She opened her mouth.  
\- I.M... bathroom... ready!  
\- Thanks! - last not ready, girls passed. The rest focused on preparing breakfast together.

**••¤(`×[¤ ¤]×´)¤••**

Full and happy, they went to "toys" leaving the losers with the dishes to wash. Hyungwon grunted, decorating his face with an ugly grimace of discontent. Nothing was good for him from the beginning of the day, except maybe food. Even the simple game "Paper Stone Scissors" did not bring him luck. He sighed once again, earning an arrow from his hip from a neighbor. Wonho grinned as he grabbed the plate his friend was holding.  
\- I'm done. - he whispered. Hyungwon hesitated for a moment, then ripped his plate out of the water.  
\- Thanks, but I should do it too. - he replied, focusing on scrubbing. Tubaro stood to the side, looking at his favorites. A small smile crept over his lips, noticing a small blush adorning the model's cheeks. Is his supposition correct?  
Everyone stopped when a bell rang from the speakers and a small, hidden stash opened, showing several folded sheets of colored cardboard.  
\- What! How did we not notice? - inquisitive I.M ran up, grabbing the cards.  
\- It was well hidden.  
\- What did they write there? Show! Show!  
\- Stop it, Minnie! - Kyun skilfully passed a loud friend, handing Kihyun cards. Everyone gathered in a circle, waiting for the content.  
\- "Dear Monsta X and CoHoH, in order not to remain constantly in the building for the first 3 days we have prepared small tasks for you. Today will be marked by idols. Each of the vocalists has "daily activities" planned for today in which players will help. At the bottom you have a breakdown, and the method of allocation will be to find hidden sticks with numbers from 1 to 5. When you split, the cars will be waiting under the building. Have fun! "- at the very end of reading, Kihyun winced, closing the pages quickly. He rose from his chair, raising his hand up.  
\- Ready!? - at the command of five players got up from their seats, positioning in opposite directions. - Start!  
The youth scattered around the room, and Kihyun showed the letter to the other members. They looked at each other, frowning in dissatisfaction.  
\- We were not supposed to have exercises?! - Minhyuk whispered indignantly.  
\- Exactly! - Joohoney echoed.  
\- Think of it as part of integration. It can even be fun. - Shownu patted Honey on the back, watching the frantic search for their new friends.  
\- Shownu, we're going to the gym together. - Wonho whispered pleased.  
\- Hoho, interesting. - Kihyun added.  
\- "Studio", aaa... we probably have to compose something. - the rappers looked at each other, nodding together.  
\- Photo session?  
\- Dance training?  
Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked at each other, sighing simultaneously. It was going to be a hard day. They grabbed the number cards, hiding them in their pockets.  
\- I have!!! - the youngest squealed victoriously, drawing everyone's attention.  
\- Don’t show! - Ki cried, gesturing for the girl closer to them. She ran happily, hiding the number in her small hands.  
\- I found! - this time Melody emerged from the computer corner, tousling her tousled hair. - How did they hide it there?!  
\- Believe, our staff can do a lot. - Minhyuk laughed.  
\- Yeah, I know now.  
\- We've got it! - Mark and Tubaro emerged from the bedroom, holding chopsticks.  
\- Flooresa! Only you left! - Mel called, looking for her friend. The slam of the opening door signaled the emergence of a girl, showing the victory sign with her fingers, holding the baton in the other hand. Five players stood in a row in front of the vocalists, waiting impatiently for further instructions.  
\- Well. On three, you show the numbers with us. Ready? 1 2 3!  
All twelve showed numbers on the sticks and cards. Melody quickly glanced at the numbers, then grinned. She came across Kihyun! They caught eye contact, returning smiles.  
\- Wow, I'm going with rappers! - red-haired high fives with them, standing next to I.M. Tubaro calmly stood between Wonho and Shownu, and Mark bowed slightly towards Hyungwon. Minhyuk hugged Luminali from behind, gently rubbing her hair.  
\- Since we're assigned, let's pack and walk!

**••¤(`×[¤ ¤]×´)¤••**

Each group entered the designated vehicle, moving only in a known direction.  
\- Where are we going?  
\- Mystery. - Kihyun smiled as he looked back at the phone. Melody looked offended, then gave up. Her face turned toward the vehicle window, admiring the passing buildings and people probably rushing to work. The snow was falling slightly, although it wasn't as cold as yesterday. Monotonous driving again immersed her in her thoughts. Kihyun from the beginning did not reveal where they were going, although after he had not ordered her to take any clothes for a change, as was the case with Tubaro and Luminala, it was rather a place not related to physical exercises... probably. She frowned, hugging Lugia tightly against her.  
\- _Well, I have to help him as best I can._  
\- We arrived.  
Melody started, glancing around. She did not notice when the car stopped and all the more when Kihyun left him, taking her side. She pushed the door hurriedly, jumping out of the vehicle, exhaling warm air, turning into white clouds flying to the sky. She looked at the vocalist who had sentenced the building in the back. She turned and her expression changed from terrified.  
\- Yyyyyyy?!?!?!  
\- We will have a good time.  
\- Hehe... eh. - she bowed her face in the toy, sighing heavily.

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Melody panic so much?  
What awaits players during the day spent as an idol?  
Next: Chapter 7: A day in the life of an idol - part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Follow, kudos and comment very welcome. ^o^


End file.
